dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wallace R. West (Prime Earth)
The boy eventually began to ease out of his rebellious nature when he gained an admiration for Central City's hometown superhero the Flash. Wally eventually gained a connection to the mysterious Speed Force, giving him superspeed that was unpredictable and hard to control, when a future version of himself sent his powers through time to his past self before dying. With his new powers, Wally attempted to help the Flash and his aunt in any way he could. Speed Force Storm A few weeks later, the Speed Force was interrupted by a device created by Dr. Joseph Carver that created what would be known as a "Speed Force storm" over Central City. Anybody hit by one of the storm's lightning bolts would be granted super speed and a connection to the Speed Force. Among the many civilians that were struck, Wally, too, was hit by a bolt of lightning, cementing his powers and making them more stable. Wally, attempting to keep his powers a secret from his Aunt Iris, worked with the speedster Meena Dahwan, also known as "Fast Track", who helped him to better utilize and understand his gift. Dahwan was apparently killed by the new villainous speedster known as Godspeed, devastating Wally and sending him looking for a new mentor. After working directly with the Flash for the first time to capture Godspeed, Wally was taken under the Flash wing as the new Kid Flash. Teen Titans Early into his new career as a superhero, Kid Flash was abducted by Robin and forced to join the latest incarnation of the Teen Titans. He was later informed by Damian that he along with his fellow Titans had been targeted by an assassin squad commanded by Ra's al Ghul. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit: After his future counterpart's death, Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected to the Force, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wally uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. ** : Wally is capable of moving at superhuman speeds. ** : Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to perceive the world in slow motion. ** : Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** : Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** : As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** : Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** : Wally is able to rapidly regenerate from injuries at rates much quicker than any normal human. ** : By homing in on the energy signature left by Deathstroke's gravity sheath, Wally was able to accelerate faster than ever before, past light-speed and into the Speed Force. ** : Wally is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him as a red aura of electricity, especially when he moves at super-speed. *** : Wally has learned that if he focuses, he can project his Speed Force energy as bolts of lightning from his hands. *** : Wally is able to generate blinding amounts of light through his Speed Force lightning. *** : By interlocking his Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Barry is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power, creating a "lightning burst". ** : Wally discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. ** : Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants Wally enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** : When Wally vibrates his molecules too fast, he can cancel out the molecular frequency of objects around him and destroy them. ** : By interlocking his Speed Force connection with other speedsters, Wally was able to absorb the Speed Force from them. ** : By running in a circular motion or spinning his arms at super-speed, Wally is able to generate strong vortices of wind. | Abilities = * Teen Titans Vol 6 6 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * At his introduction, Wally was introduced as the son of Rudy West, Iris' older brother. However, in DC Rebirth, it is revealed there are two Wally Wests: one the son of Rudy, and one the son of Daniel - this Wally being the son of Daniel West, whom he was raised to believe was his uncle. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:African American